Histoire de Princesse
by Dororo03
Summary: KLAINE ! Kurt a gardé chaque dessin, chaque objet depuis qu'il est tout petit. La plupart sont encore affichés quelque part sur un mur de sa chambre, d'autres sont rangés. Mais ce jour-là, un dessin particulier attire le regard de Blaine.


**Note d'auteur 1** : Je tiens tout d'abord à remercier Aethelthryn pour son formidable travail de Bêta *o* Je suis ravie que tu aies pris sur ton temps pour me corriger et m'aider avec cette histoire ! MERCI *o*

**Note d'auteur 2** : Ensuite, je précise que ceci est ma première fiction sur la série "GLEE" et plus particulièrement sur le couple fabuleux que forme Kurt et Blaine *o* et j'espère qu'elle plaira aux fans car moi en tout cas j'ai adoré l'écrire.

**Note d'auteur 3** : Promis après c'est fini :P J'ai intégré le personnage de la mère de Kurt et je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais depuis que j'ai vu le show, pour je ne sais quelle raison, je l'ai nommé (dans ma tête et dans cette fic) Elizabeth. Je ne sais pas d'où ça sort, peut-être du fait que quelque part (je ne sais plus où) j'ai vu mentionné "Kurt Elizabeth Hummel" (ce que je trouve étrange. Donner comme deuxième nom un prénom typiquement féminin à un garçon...mais après si ça se trouve, c'est juste pure fabulation de ma part) Donc si quelqu'un à une quelconque idée là-dessus, n'hésitez pas :D (parce que je ne crois pas que la mère de Kurt ait été mentionné quelque part dans le show ou par Ryan Murphy...)

**Disclaimer** : Alors rien n'est à moi (sauf les personnages pas importants mais je m'en fiche puisqu'ils ne sont pas importants justement :P) Et tout est aux créateurs de Glee : **RyanIanBrad** !

**Résumé** : KLAINE ! Kurt a gardé chaque dessin, chaque objet depuis qu'il est tout petit. La plupart sont encore affichés quelque part sur un mur de sa chambre, d'autres sont rangés. Mais ce jour-là, un dessin particulier attire le regard de Blaine.

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Histoire de Princesse**

Ce jour-là, il y avait une foire dans la ville d'à côté. Burt et Elizabeth Hummel avaient décidé d'y emmener leur petit garçon de 6 ans pour qu'il se fasse des amis. Car Kurt était un enfant particulier. Contrairement aux autres petits garçons qui couraient partout, grimpaient aux arbres et jouaient à la bagarre, Kurt préférait faire semblant de prendre le thé, fabriquer des cartes en collage et jouer avec ses différentes peluches. Et bien que cela ne dérangeât pas ses parents d'avoir un petit garçon « différent », ils s'inquiétaient du fait que leur fils n'avait pas beaucoup d'amis.

Donc cette sortie était consacrée à leur unique enfant. Pourtant, dans la voiture, Kurt faisait la tête. Les bras croisés sur sa poitrine, il fixait la fenêtre, n'adressant pas un mot à ses parents.

- Mon chéri, sourit sa mère en se retournant vers la banquette arrière, tu vas t'amuser là-bas. Il y a plein de superbes activités et tu vas te faire plein de copains.

- Pff, renifla le garçonnet. Je n'ai pas besoin de copains. Je sais jouer tout seul et de toute façon les autres enfants sont tous ignorants.

Oui, Kurt était un garçon au vocabulaire assez étendu et, malgré son jeune âge, il connaissait un certain nombre de mots plutôt élaborés. Ce qui l'éloignait aussi des jeunes de sa classe.

Elizabeth jeta un regard amusé à son mari et Burt lui sourit en retour avant de s'adresser à Kurt.

- Fiston, c'est bien pour ça qu'il faut que tu leur montres tes capacités, puisque tu es le seul grâce à qui ils pourront apprendre quelque chose. Tu sais qu'au garage, quand j'ai montré ton cadeau de la fête des pères, mes employés étaient tous jaloux.

Kurt releva la tête vers son père et croisa son regard brillant de fierté dans le rétroviseur intérieur. Il est vrai que Kurt était plutôt fier de son cadeau cette année. Ils avaient eu comme base de départ un cadre en bois tout simple qu'ils avaient dû décorer. Kurt y avait mis tout son cœur, son imagination et son jeune talent. Avec tout le matériel donné en classe, celui apporté de chez lui et celui trouvé un peu partout, Kurt avait rendu son cadre spécial et différent de ceux des autres enfants.

Dans le bureau des enseignants, lors de la pause de midi, l'institutrice de Kurt avait même montré son travail aux autres profs qui s'étaient étonnés de l'habilité d'un si jeune garçon.

Oui Burt était fier de son fils et Kurt était ravi quand on lui faisait ce genre de compliment. C'est pour cela qu'il prit un certain temps avant de donner sa réponse. Le garçon voulait aussi faire plaisir à ses parents, qui tenaient à ce qu'il s'amuse avec d'autres enfants plutôt que tout seul. Et même si Kurt aimait jouer dans son coin, il se dit que pour une fois, il pourrait faire un effort et que cela rendrait ses parents encore plus fiers de lui.

- J'accepte de faire les activités proposées, soupira Kurt. Mais si jamais ça m'ennuie, j'arrête immédiatement.

- Si jamais tu devais t'ennuyer, on s'en irait immédiatement, promit sa mère avec son doux sourire qu'aimait tant Kurt.

Le jeune garçon était satisfait de la réponse et s'enfonça confortablement dans son siège, regardant défiler le paysage.

Lima n'était pas une ville très intéressante pour les touristes. Il n'y avait rien de particulier à faire. Même la maison où Kurt habitait était semblable à celles des alentours. Mais le garçon aimait tout ça car c'était chez lui et il se sentait en sécurité. Rassuré. Malgré qu'il ait accepté de faire les activités à cette stupide foire, Kurt ressentait une légère appréhension à l'idée de rencontrer les autres enfants. Il n'était pas particulièrement sociable et se savait différent des autres garçons de son âge. Ben oui, les autres garçons n'aimaient pas jouer à la dînette et faire semblant de prendre le thé. Ils n'aimaient pas regarder les dessins animés avec des belles princesses et leurs jolies robes. Et Kurt était triste de ne pas avoir de vrais copains avec qui partager ses amusements. Donc il jouait tout seul. Car même les filles ne voulaient pas jouer avec lui. Après tout il était toujours un garçon et il ne pouvait pas faire des « jeux de filles ».

Donc cette sortie angoissait le jeune Kurt même s'il le cachait à ses parents. Il ne voulait pas les embêter avec ça. C'était rien du tout après tout, n'est-ce pas ? Les autres enfants avaient peut-être raison. Il était bizarre d'aimer tout ça et c'était pour ça que personne ne voulait jouer avec lui. Il devait faire un effort pour se faire des amis.

Sur ces pensées plutôt tristes pour un garçon de cet âge, la voiture entra dans un parking déjà bien rempli. Burt trouva une place entre deux voitures et coupa le moteur. Il se tourna vers son fils qui fixait par la fenêtre les familles qui marchaient à travers le parking.

- Prêt pour aller s'amuser ? sourit Burt.

Kurt lui retourna son sourire, quoiqu'un peu hésitant, et son père lui attrapa une main.

- Tour va bien se passer Kurt. On sera juste à côté, précisa son père.

- Et si jamais ça ne va pas, ajouta sa mère en posant sa main sur celles de son mari et de son fils, tu pourras venir nous retrouver et on s'en ira. Je te l'ai promis, non ?

Kurt hocha la tête en inspirant bien fort et la famille sortit du véhicule. Une main dans celle de son père et l'autre dans celle de sa mère, Kurt avança jusqu'à l'entrée de la foire d'où l'on pouvait entendre, à travers la musique, les rires d'un bon nombre d'enfants déjà arrivés.

- Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser, remarqua son père en souriant.

Pour simple réponse, Kurt serra les mains de ses parents. Burt et Elizabeth se regardèrent, inquiets mais souhaitant réellement le bonheur de leur fils et son épanouissement. Et cela passait par la joie de s'amuser avec ses copains. Copains qu'il se ferait en rencontrant d'autres enfants de son âge.

D'ailleurs, ils venaient de passer le guichet après avoir payé l'entrée et découvrirent les lieux : des tentes un peu partout et de toutes les couleurs, un coin repas où un barbecue géant et plusieurs de tailles normales étaient déjà allumés et chauffaient pour le futur repas de midi, ainsi que plusieurs structures de jeux gonflables qui étaient installées plus loin, derrière les tentes. C'était majoritairement de là que venait les rires des enfants.

En découvrant cela, Kurt se recula et fixa ses parents en secouant la tête.

- Il n'y a pas moyen que j'aille là-dedans ! paniqua t-il. C'est plein de microbes, c'est violent et dangereux.

Pour le rassurer, sa mère se baissa à sa hauteur et l'embrassa sur le front.

- Ne t'inquiète pas mon chéri. Si tu n'as pas envie, tu n'es pas obligé. Il y a des ateliers de travaux manuels, de coloriages, de construction... Il y a même un atelier cuisine où, comme à la maison, tu pourras faire des cookies.

- Je suis sûr qu'ils ne seront pas aussi bons que les tiens, répondit Kurt, légèrement plus rassuré par le discours de sa mère.

Et puis les ateliers sous les tentes semblaient beaucoup plus calmes que les jeux gonflables.

- Allons d'abord faire un tour et pourquoi ne pas décider par quoi commencer et où t'inscrire ? proposa sa mère en se redressant après l'avoir embrassé sur le bout du nez.

Cela sembla convenir à Kurt qui suivit ses parents à travers les différentes tentes et découvrit ce qu'elles proposaient. Tout d'abord il fut convenu qu'il participerait à l'atelier cuisine de l'après-midi où le nombre de places étaient limités. Ensuite, en attendant la pause de midi, il s'inscrit à deux ateliers. Tout d'abord travaux manuels où les enfants fabriqueraient une maison à oiseaux qu'ils décoreraient juste après. Cet atelier plut à Kurt qui aimait vraiment travailler avec ses mains et créer des choses. Ensuite, il s'inscrit aux coloriages, non par choix mais parce qu'il restait du temps et que c'était un atelier où le nombre d'enfants était restreint, du fait de la petite taille de la tente.

- C'est un beau programme que nous avons là, sourit son père en le déposant à son premier atelier.

Des enfants étaient déjà arrivés et semblaient surexcités à l'idée de commencer. Le couple Hummel embrassa leur fils avant de le regarder quelques minutes tandis que l'animateur en charge de cet atelier expliquait les règles de sécurité aux enfants et qu'il leur proposait de prendre un tablier.

Burt et Elizabeth sourirent en voyant Kurt grimacer tandis qu'il accrochait autour de sa taille et de son cou le tablier d'une horrible couleur jaune soleil. Puis, en voyant que cela se passait bien, ils se mirent à discuter avec d'autres parents, en allant dans la partie réservée aux adultes où se trouvaient un terrain de pétanque et les tables de pique-nique.

Pendant ce temps, Kurt était concentré sur sa propre maison à oiseaux. Il avait jeté un coup d'œil aux autres enfants et un sentiment de supériorité l'avait envahi en comprenant que la sienne était de loin la plus réussie et qu'il n'avait même pas eu besoin de l'aide de l'animateur. Il s'appliquait à passer un coup de pinceau sur un des murs quand il se fit bousculer par le garçon à côté de lui.

- Fais un peu attention ! grogna Kurt en remarquant que sa peinture avait débordé.

- Quoi ? Fais attention toi-même d'abord ! Et puis le rose c'est pour les filles comme couleur ! se moqua l'autre garçon en fixant l'œuvre de Kurt.

Kurt lui envoya son plus beau regard hautain.

- Peut-être que l'oiseau qui viendra vivre dans ma maison sera une femelle et qu'elle aimera le rose ! Et d'ailleurs je ne vais pas tout peindre en rose car ce serait une totale faute de goût !

- Tu parles trop bizarre toi.

L'autre garçon se détourna de Kurt et s'occupa de sa propre maison qui penchait vers la droite et dont le toit n'était pas fini.

- Et le rose c'est très bien pour une maison. Moi je la fais tout en rose, intervint la fillette en face de Kurt. Pourquoi tu dis que c'est une faute le rose ? C'est pas gentil.

Et elle envoya des copeaux de bois sur la maison de Kurt. Celui-ci la fixa de son regard le plus noir mais la fillette s'était déjà remise à parler avec sa voisine. Le jeune Hummel soupira et ferma les yeux très fort. Quand il les rouvrit, il se contenta de retirer les copeaux qui avaient collé à sa peinture fraiche et s'appliqua à finir les murs sans se préoccuper des autres enfants qu'il entendait rire autour. Il devait faire un effort pour faire plaisir à ses parents.

A la fin de l'atelier, l'animateur passa pour vérifier que tout avait été parfaitement rangé et que tout le monde avait bien fini. Quand il s'arrêta à l'établi de Kurt, qui était tellement bien nettoyé et rangé, il se demanda si quelqu'un l'avait bien utilisé. Puis il vit la maison à oiseaux de Kurt et en resta bouche-bée.

- C'est toi qui as fait ça tout seul ? l'interrogea l'animateur en désignant la magnifique maisonnette colorée de rose, de violet et de vert, pour imiter l'herbe, et constituée d'un toit peint en rouge, de façon à reconnaître les tuiles. Kurt avait réussi à fabriquer de petits pots de fleurs qu'il avait collés aux petites fenêtres. Une vraie petite maison.

Kurt hocha la tête en rougissant devant tant d'attention.

- C'est magnifique. Venez voir tout le monde le travail de ce jeune homme.

Tandis que les autres enfants approchaient, Kurt se recula pour ne pas se retrouver bousculé. Des exclamations fusèrent face à l'œuvre de Kurt mais ce fut de courte durée quand les parents arrivèrent et que les enfants partirent les retrouver avec leurs propres maisons. Le petit garçon qui était à côté de Kurt durant l'atelier passa près de lui.

- T'as vraiment fait un travail de fille ! se moqua t-il méchamment.

Il le dépassa en lui donnant un coup d'épaule et en ricanant.

Kurt sentit les larmes lui monter aux yeux mais la voix de sa mère qui l'appelait lui rappela qu'il devait être fort. Il souffla un bon coup et se frotta les yeux pour faire partir les premières larmes. Ensuite, il alla récupérer sa petite création et retrouva ses parents.

- Oh mon chéri c'est magnifique ! s'exclama sa mère quand il lui tendit la maison.

Elizabeth prit l'objet dans ses mains et l'admira. Burt, quant à lui, passa une main dans les cheveux de Kurt et l'ébouriffa en souriant.

- Tu t'es fait des copains ? demanda celui-ci.

Kurt haussa les épaules et répondit :

- J'ai parlé avec un autre garçon et une fille m'a parlé. C'est tout. Mais tu sais j'étais beaucoup plus concentré sur ma maison pour oiseaux.

Une main sur l'épaule de son fils, Burt lui demanda de raconter en détail son premier atelier tandis qu'ils avançaient vers une petite tente violette et décorée de fleurs.

- Tu as passé un bon moment alors mon poussin ? l'interrogea sa mère en se baissant pour être à sa hauteur.

Kurt hocha la tête et sourit timidement. Il savait que ça ferait plaisir à ses parents de savoir qu'il s'était amusé. Malgré les différends qu'il avait eus avec les autres enfants.

Rassurés, son père et sa mère le laissèrent plus facilement à son dernier atelier de la matinée. Beaucoup plus calme, il n'y avait que huit enfants en tout, Kurt compris. Le garçon alla s'asseoir à une chaise libre. Il partageait la table avec deux autres filles qui étaient encore avec leurs parents. Il s'occupa en triant le matériel devant lui. Il y avait des feutres qu'il rangea par couleur. Des crayons de couleur ainsi que des taille-crayons qu'il partagea en quatre, voire en deux quand il n'y en avait pas assez. De la colle et des paillettes, ce qui fit plaisir à Kurt qui adorait ce qui brillait. Au moment où il finit d'installer le dernier tube de colle, l'animatrice en charge de l'atelier arriva et les derniers parents sortirent des lieux.

Kurt remarqua que la place à côté de lui était toujours vide. Il releva la tête à la recherche du huitième enfant, quand il assista à une scène hors de la tente. Un ado trainait par la main un garçon d'à peu près son âge.

- Je veux rester avec toi ! gémit le petit garçon. Les autres enfants ne sont pas gentils avec moi et toi tu veux me laisser avec eux.

- Ne fais pas le bébé Blaine ! soupira son grand frère. Tu as cinq ans. Tu vas aller à cet atelier et t'occuper jusqu'au repas. Je ne vais pas t'avoir dans les pattes une heure de plus.

L'ado de douze ans le déposa à l'entrée de la tente où l'animatrice les attendait.

- Voilà notre petit retardataire, sourit-elle. Allez viens mon bonhomme, je vais te montrer ta place.

- Cooper ! l'appela son frère en tendant la main. Me laisse pas.

L'ado leva les yeux au ciel et tourna le dos pour s'en aller. Mais Kurt remarqua qu'il s'était arrêté plus loin, dissimulé discrètement derrière un panneau, et qu'il observa quelques instants son petit frère. Kurt pensa que ce grand-frère n'était pas aussi méchant qu'il l'avait pensé.

Un bruit à ses côtés attira son attention à l'intérieur de la tente et il tourna la tête vers son voisin. Celui-ci reniflait sous les rires moqueurs de ses voisines d'en face. Kurt put observer son camarade avec plus d'attention. Ses cheveux étaient plaqués avec beaucoup de gel en une raie sur le côté, ce qui lui donnait un air d'enfant sage comme dans les vieux films que Kurt regardait avec sa mère. Le jeune Hummel remarqua aussi le petit nœud papillon rouge rayé de noir qui habitait le cou de son voisin.

Kurt sourit en caressant son propre nœud papillon bleu ciel qu'il avait choisi pour aller avec sa chemise bleue à rayures blanches.

- J'aime beaucoup ton nœud papillon, parla en premier Kurt pour attirer l'attention de son voisin, sans faire attention aux ricanements des fillettes.

Celui-ci leva la tête et Kurt fut submergé par des yeux d'une couleur saisissante. Un mélange entre le marron/noisette, le doré et le vert. Kurt n'avait jamais rencontré quelqu'un possédant cet étrange mélange. De plus, comme le garçonnet avait pleuré, ses yeux étaient humides, donc brillants et ses cils vraiment très longs.

Le petit garçon renifla et tritura son nœud.

- C'est moi qui l'ai choisi tout seul, dit-il tout doucement.

Kurt hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était satisfait de son choix. Mais avant d'avoir pu parler à nouveau, l'animatrice commença son discours et obligea les enfants à se focaliser sur elle. Elle leur expliqua le but de cet atelier coloriage. Rien de bien compliqué en somme. Les enfants avaient à choisir un coloriage parmi plusieurs proposés et avec le matériel disposé sur leur table, le colorier à leur guise. S'ils avaient fini avant l'heure, ils pouvaient même en faire plusieurs.

L'animatrice appela la première table pour qu'ils choisissent leurs coloriages et ensuite ce fut à la table de Kurt. Les fillettes furent les premières à passer et sans hésitation choisirent un dessin avec la princesse Belle de _La Belle et la Bête._ Quand ce fut le tour des garçons, l'animatrice crut bon de leur proposer un coloriage parmi des thèmes comme « les super-héros » avec Spiderman, Batman etc.…Mais Kurt n'était pas intéressé par ceux-là. Pour lui, sa créativité ne pouvait se lâcher que sur une robe de princesse. C'est pour cela qu'il montra du doigt celui qui l'intéressait.

L'animatrice sembla surprise.

- Tu es sûr ? Je veux dire, c'est un coloriage d'Ariel. Ce n'est pas un chevalier ou un prince.

- Je sais quand même reconnaître une princesse quand j'en vois une, répondit Kurt. Et c'est Ariel que j'ai choisi. Et je veux celle avec la robe de bal.

L'animatrice, bien qu'ébahie par cette demande inhabituelle venant d'un petit garçon, lui remit le dessin souhaité. Kurt prit la feuille et s'apprêtait à retourner s'asseoir quand il remarqua que Blaine semblait fixer avec fascination un coloriage.

Ne sachant pas très bien d'où cela lui venait, Kurt fit preuve de courage et dit à l'animatrice :

- Et on va prendre celui-là aussi. C'est lui que tu veux, n'est-ce pas ?

Kurt avait regardé l'autre garçon avec interrogation pour être sûr qu'il ne se trompait pas et sourit quand son camarade hocha la tête timidement.

L'animatrice secoua la tête et remit le coloriage entre les mains du garçon avant de leur dire d'aller s'asseoir et de commencer.

De retour à leurs places, ils se firent interpeller par les deux fillettes.

- Hey ! C'est des coloriages de filles que vous avez pris ! se moqua l'une d'elles.

- Ouais ! Ariel c'est une princesse ! C'est pour les filles, renchérit l'autre.

Elles rigolèrent et bientôt tous les autres dans la tente se mirent à rire contre eux. L'animatrice arriva aussitôt en demandant le silence et leur ordonna de continuer leurs dessins plutôt que de se moquer des autres.

- Ce n'est pas grave tu sais, chuchota Kurt au garçon qui avait commençait à pleurer. Ma maman dit qu'on a le droit d'aimer les princesses. Et ma maman a tout le temps raison. Et puis moi, ce que j'aime avec les princesses, c'est qu'elles ont de jolies robes et qu'on peut les colorier et les rendre encore plus jolies. Tu vois ?

Blaine hocha la tête. Kurt rajouta.

- Mais toi tu n'as pas choisi Ariel avec des jambes donc elle a pas de jolie robe à colorier. Mais le tien il est bien aussi. C'est le moment où elle est assise sur un rocher en train de chanter. On voit même Polochon et Sébastien dans l'eau. J'aime bien chanter. Je chante souvent avec ma maman. Et toi ?

- Ma mère chante des fois mais pas souvent. Moi j'aime quand elle chante parce qu'elle sourit tout le temps. Et quand elle sourit ça me fait sourire.

Kurt hocha la tête. Il écoutait Blaine et coloriait le visage d'Ariel en même temps.

- C'est pour ça que quand je serai grand, je ferai plein de chansons pour faire sourire ma mère.

- C'est un bon métier ça. Moi je veux devenir créateur de mode. Ou alors chanter comme dans les spectacles que je regarde avec maman à la télévision.

Kurt avait entamé la chevelure rouge de la petite sirène et regardait le dessin de Blaine en même temps. L'autre garçon s'appliquait beaucoup et prenait son temps. De ce fait, il ne dépassait pas hors des lignes.

- Tu fais ça bien, s'exclama Kurt. Les autres garçons dans ma classe savent pas colorier. Ils dépassent tout le temps. Du coup, leurs dessins sont très moches.

- Toi aussi. Encore plus que moi. C'est trop beau.

Kurt sourit fièrement. Il avait commencé à mettre de la couleur sur la robe. Elle serait rose et violette, mais en dégradé avec les crayons de couleurs. Ensuite, il foncerait les bords du vêtement avec un feutre et appliquerait des paillettes.

Le temps passa et Kurt se dit que, finalement, c'était bien la foire. Blaine était comme lui. Il aimait les mêmes choses que lui et ne se moquait pas de lui parce qu'il coloriait en rose contrairement aux autres enfants.

La fin de l'heure approchait et les enfants étaient excités par le barbecue qui diffusait ses odeurs de viande grillée un peu partout dans la foire. Finalement, l'animatrice frappa dans ses mains et demanda aux enfants de ranger leurs places. Les parents étaient déjà là et plusieurs enfants s'étaient déjà enfuis. Kurt secoua la tête et, avec Blaine, accepta de ranger le matériel avec deux autres enfants qui n'avaient pas l'air très contents de le faire.

Et alors, quand l'animatrice sortit de la tente pour ranger une caisse de matériel, un ricanement retentit et Kurt se retourna en voyant le garçon qui était avec lui au premier atelier tenir son dessin dans ses mains.

- Rend-le moi, lui dit Kurt en s'approchant.

Mais l'autre garçon le poussa fortement et Kurt tomba sur l'herbe. Assis par terre, il assista impuissant au déchirement de son dessin par les mains cruelles de l'autre garçon.

- Mon papa dit que les garçons ça doit pas aimer le rose ni les princesses. C'est un truc de fille ! Sinon ça veut dire que t'es pédé !

Il jeta les deux morceaux de papier sur Kurt et sortit de la tente en tirant par la main une petite fille qui avait assisté à l'atelier coloriage.

Kurt sentit les larmes couler sur ses joues tandis qu'il ramassait les deux morceaux de papier et tentait de les assembler. De l'autre côté de la tente, Blaine avait assisté à la scène complètement paniqué et apeuré par la méchanceté de l'autre garçon. Quand il entendit Kurt renifler, il décida d'aller le voir mais fut interrompu par une femme qui se précipitait sur son ami.

- Oh mon bébé qu'est-ce qu'il t'est arrivé ? s'écria Elizabeth en serrant son fils contre elle.

- Il a déchiré le dessin que j'avais fait pour toi, renifla Kurt en montrant les deux morceaux de papier.

Elizabeth souleva son bébé et Kurt, malgré qu'il se dise trop grand pour ce genre de chose, s'accrocha vivement au cou de sa mère.

- Je veux partir, pleura Kurt.

Elizabeth s'éloigna de la tente et Blaine eut juste le temps de l'entendre murmurer à son fils :

- On va trouver ton père et on s'en ira. Promis mon bébé.

Le jeune Blaine, qui se retrouvait seul sous la tente, eut une idée pour ne plus voir pleurer Kurt. Parce que durant cette heure qu'il avait passé avec l'autre garçon, il avait complètement oublié ses soucis et il s'était senti heureux. Et c'était grâce aux sourires que lui avait offert l'autre garçon.

Alors Blaine ressortit quelques crayons, des paillettes parce qu'il avait remarqué que Kurt aimait beaucoup ça, et comme il restait encore des coloriages pour la session de l'après-midi, Blaine choisit le même que celui de Kurt et s'installa à sa place.

L'animatrice arriva juste après et vit le petit garçon occupé à colorier avec ardeur mais application.

- C'est fini l'atelier bonhomme, lui dit la jeune femme en s'accroupissant à ses côtés.

- Je sais mais c'est pour mon copain. Un vilain garçon lui a déchiré son coloriage alors je veux plus qu'il pleure.

- Oh d'accord. Attends je vais te donner ça à ajouter.

La jeune femme, attendrie, alla fouiller dans une caisse et revint avec deux petits rubans en forme de nœuds.

- J'ai remarqué que tous les deux aviez de très jolis nœuds papillon, lui sourit-elle. Normalement, ils sont censés être pour mon atelier de cet après-midi mais s'il m'en manque deux ce ne sera pas bien grave.

Blaine lui offrit un énorme sourire et s'appliqua à coller les deux nœuds en bas de la robe.

- C'est magnifique, le félicita l'animatrice.

- C'est pas comme celui de Kurt. J'espère qu'il va être content quand même.

- J'en suis sûr, le rassura la jeune femme.

Blaine la remercia et, après avoir plié son propre coloriage et l'avoir mis dans sa poche, se précipita hors de la tente et se mit à chercher son nouvel ami avec vigueur. Il avait peur d'avoir mis trop de temps et que l'autre garçon soit déjà parti. Il se dirigea vers la sortie indiquée par un panneau avec un bonhomme qui marchait et une flèche verte.

Heureusement pour lui, il aperçut la famille de son ami. Ils étaient tous les trois assis à une table près de la sortie. Kurt était cette fois dans les bras de son père tandis que sa mère tentait de recoller son dessin. Burt passait une main apaisante dans le dos de son fils et fixait la foule avec un regard chargé de colère. Burt avait obligé Kurt à lui raconter ce qu'il s'était passé exactement. Et même s'il sentait que son fils ne lui avait pas tout dit, ce que l'autre garçon avait fait était inadmissible. Si jamais Burt l'attrapait, ou pire si il attrapait le père de ce gamin…Soudain son regard croisa celui du petit Blaine qui était en train de s'approcher avec timidité.

Blaine avait pris une grosse respiration et, malgré la peur que lui infligeait ce grand homme à la casquette, s'était décidé à avancer vers eux. Il avait le dessin caché derrière son dos pour faire une surprise à Kurt.

Elizabeth qui surveillait son fils du coin de l'œil, vit son mari fixer quelque chose au loin. Elle se retourna à son tour et aperçut un petit garçon s'avancer dans leur direction. Celui-ci s'arrêta à quelques pas, l'air hésitant, jusqu'à ce que Kurt se retourne.

- Blaine ? s'exclama Kurt en ouvrant ses grands yeux bleus.

Il se leva des genoux de son père et se dirigea vers le petit garçon qui n'avait pas bougé. Etre fixé par deux adultes avait tétanisé le pauvre Blaine, qui s'était figé.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu t'en vas toi aussi ? demanda Kurt.

Blaine secoua la tête et ses yeux se portèrent sur les parents de Kurt qui s'étaient placés derrière leur fils. Le jeune Hummel leva la tête pour voir ce qui semblait paralyser son ami et vit ses parents, juste derrière lui. Puis le regard de Blaine se fixa sur la feuille que tenait la mère de Kurt.

Elizabeth vit le regard de ce jeune garçon se portait sur ce qu'elle tenait entre les mains. Le magnifique dessin de son fils abîmé par la faute d'un sale gamin mal élevé. Jamais Elizabeth n'avait été aussi déçue et attristée par la bêtise humaine.

- Tu veux quelque chose bonhomme ? demanda Burt d'une grosse voix.

Blaine écarquilla les yeux et se recula d'un pas ce qui fit froncer les sourcils de Kurt.

- Papa tu lui fais peur, gronda Kurt en fusillant son père du regard.

Burt sembla choqué et regarda sa femme qui lui offrit un sourire moqueur.

Le jeune Hummel reporta son attention sur Blaine qui respirait fort, comme pour se donner du courage. Il s'apprêtait à parler quand une voix au loin appela son prénom.

- Blaine ! Viens ici tout de suite ! Je ne vais pas passer ma journée à te courir après, lança Cooper, assez en colère d'avoir cherché son petit frère de cinq ans dans une grande foire pleine de monde.

Blaine se dit qu'il était peut-être temps de faire ce pourquoi il était venu. Il sortit le dessin de derrière son dos et le tendit à Kurt en rougissant.

- C'est pour toi. Parce que l'autre garçon t'a fait du mal et que je veux plus que tu pleures, parla à toute vitesse un Blaine écarlate.

Kurt attrapa avec douceur le dessin et le retourna pour voir une Ariel en tenue de bal, dans une robe bleue en dégradé avec du vert pastel et avec les bords du vêtement pailletés. Ensuite, Kurt remarqua les deux petits rubans en forme de nœuds de couleur bleu et vert. En haut du dessin, d'une écriture maladroite et enfantine il y avait écrit « POUR KURT ».

L'animatrice avait fait un modèle à Blaine, sur sa demande, pour qu'il écrive lui-même.

- Il est pas aussi joli que le tien hein parce que je suis pas un créateur de mode comme toi mais j'espère quand même que ça va te plaire et que tu vas sourire encore.

D'un commun accord, Burt et Elizabeth se reculèrent de quelques pas.

Kurt avait les larmes aux yeux. Mais cette fois parce qu'il était content. C'était la première fois qu'on lui offrait un tel cadeau. Et se souvenant qu'il fallait qu'il remercie Blaine, il se pencha et déposa un chaste baiser sur la joue de l'autre garçon.

- Merci beaucoup. Il est trop beau. Je vais l'accrocher dans ma chambre et il va jamais partir.

Blaine avait rougit jusqu'aux oreilles lorsque Kurt l'avait embrassé. C'était la première fois que quelqu'un d'autre que sa mère l'embrassait. Et c'était différent.

Burt et Elizabeth qui assistaient à la scène se lancèrent un regard ému.

- Il est si jeune, renifla la jeune femme en serrant la feuille sur son cœur.

- Trop jeune, marmonna Burt, ce qui fit sourire sa femme qui l'embrassa sur la joue.

Cooper se fit entendre de nouveau et Blaine sembla se connecter à la réalité. Il offrit un grand sourire à Kurt.

- Je suis content alors. J'espère qu'on va se revoir vite.

Blaine fit un petit signe de la main et courut rejoindre son grand frère.

- Où tu étais passé ? Tu crois que j'ai que ça à faire de t'attendre sans arrêt ?

Cooper lui attrapa la main et l'emmena à travers la foule. Blaine eut juste le temps de se retourner pour croiser le regard bleu de son véritable premier ami, avant qu'une dame ne passe devant lui.

De son côté, Kurt avait regardé Blaine partir et serrait le dessin qu'il lui avait offert. Sa mère et son père s'étaient approchés et avaient posé chacun une main sur son épaule.

- On y va fils ? l'interrogea son père.

Kurt le fixa et hocha la tête.

Le trajet du retour se fit en silence, Kurt ne cessant de fixer le dessin que Blaine lui avait offert. Il se dit qu'il n'oublierait jamais son premier véritable ami.

En rentrant dans sa chambre, Kurt, avec l'aide de sa mère, afficha le dessin au dessus de son bureau. Chaque jour il pourrait le fixer et penser à Blaine.

Et les jours passèrent. Puis les mois. Et Kurt afficha d'autres dessins sur son mur qui vinrent entourer celui d'Ariel. Au bout d'un an, Kurt commença à oublier le nom de son premier ami, qu'il avait rencontré à la foire.

Quelques années plus tard, il s'en souviendrait juste comme « du petit garçon qui m'avait offert ce dessin ».

Comme du côté de Blaine. Malgré un très fort attachement, et une solide envie de se souvenir de son ami, Blaine grandit et l'épisode de la foire devint lointain. Il s'en souvenait juste comme « du garçon qu'il voulait voir sourire ». Cela avait toujours été une énigme pour l'ado que Blaine était devenu. Comment avait-il pu avoir de telles pensées à un âge aussi jeune ?

Oui, les deux garçons avaient grandi et s'étaient fait d'autres souvenirs.

* * *

_Durant l'été 2011_.

Kurt et Blaine venaient de rentrer d'une séance shopping et Blaine s'affala sur le siège de la cuisine. Faire du shopping avec son petit copain était épuisant, à croire que c'était une machine. Kurt semblait dans son élément et n'était même pas épuisé alors que Blaine avait l'impression d'avoir parcouru un marathon à cloche-pied.

- Un jus de fruit Blaine ? proposa Kurt en ouvrant le frigo.

- Volontiers. Merci.

Kurt leur servit un verre chacun et s'assit à côté de son formidable petit-ami, qui ne tenait pas la cadence d'une virée shopping.

- Il faut encore que l'on monte les achats et qu'on les répertorie, annonça Kurt après avoir fini son verre.

Blaine gémit, ce qui fit sourire Kurt.

- Allez viens ! Ça va aller vite tu verras.

Burt arriva à ce moment-là, dans sa tenue de garagiste, et fixa les deux garçons d'un air suspicieux.

- Vous montez où comme ça ? demanda t-il en se servant un verre de jus lui aussi.

Kurt leva les yeux au plafond tandis que Blaine s'était tendu à l'arrivée du père de son petit-copain.

- On va ranger les affaires qu'on a achetées cette après-midi, déclara Kurt en tirant Blaine derrière lui.

- Tous les deux, seuls là-haut ? Kurt…gronda son père en les suivant.

- Papa ! soupira Kurt en s'arrêtant et en fixant son père droit dans les yeux, les mains sur les hanches. Blaine est déjà venu genre des dizaines de fois à la maison ! Pourrais-tu arrêter de jouer au papa poule pour une fois ?

Comme le coup du papa en colère ne semblait pas marcher sur son fils (ah quel fils ingrat ! Il pourrait faire semblant d'avoir peur quand même !) Burt fixa son regard sur Blaine qui se recula d'un pas et qui baissa les yeux.

« Mieux. Beaucoup mieux. » pensa Burt en souriant derrière son verre. Sauf que Kurt ne le vit pas d'un si bon œil.

- Et veux-tu bien arrêter de faire peur à Blaine ? Il n'a rien fait !

« Pas encore, mais ça ne devrait pas tarder vu la vitesse avec laquelle avance cette relation. » susurra une petite voix dans l'esprit de Burt.

Il se figea et fixa encore Blaine avant que Kurt n'inspire bruyamment.

- On laissera la porte ouverte et les fenêtres grandes ouvertes, et tu n'as qu'à appeler toutes les cinq minutes ! proposa Kurt en tirant Blaine derrière lui dans les escaliers.

- Je le ferai ! cria Burt en les regardant monter.

L'homme finit son verre et le rinça avant de repartir au travail. Ils recevaient une grosse commande en fin de journée et Burt était passé en coup de vent. Et il avait bien fait. Un petit rappel des règles ne faisait jamais de mal. Le garagiste récupéra ses clés et sortit de la maison.

Pendant ce temps-là, Kurt et Blaine avaient déposé leurs achats sur le lit et Blaine en profita pour détailler la chambre. Kurt le laissa faire avant de sourire et de dire :

- Ce n'est peut-être pas la première fois que tu viens dans ma chambre mais la dernière fois tu avais une belle gueule de bois.

Blaine eut la décence de rougir tandis que Kurt ricanait en se mettant à chercher dans les sacs. Il sortit plusieurs vêtements et les étala sur le lit. Blaine le regarda faire avec une infinie tendresse et en profita pour continuer d'observer les lieux.

La chambre de Kurt était à son image, habillée avec goût. Les couleurs se mariaient d'une façon harmonieuse et les petits objets disséminés un peu partout donnaient au lieu une petite touche sympathique et agréable. Pourtant quelque chose attira le regard de Blaine. Un mur au dessus du bureau où étaient affichées de nombreuses affiches. Il y avait des flyers et des billets de leurs sorties au cinéma, ce qui fit sourire tendrement Blaine. Il y avait aussi son billet d'avion des Nationales et sa place dans la salle. Le ticket du bal de promo et, à côté, une photo de groupe de ce même bal.

Blaine remonta doucement le mur et détailla chaque objet qui lui rappelait une sortie, un moment avec Kurt. Lui aussi avait gardé plusieurs de ces choses. Plus il remontait le mur et plus il découvrait quelque chose sur Kurt. Et puis, quelque part parmi ces photos et tickets, un reflet brillant attira le regard de Blaine. Il souleva deux ou trois photos qui étaient superposées avant de se figer en découvrant ce qu'il y avait en dessous. Sa respiration se coupa et sa main se figea sur le mur.

Kurt, qui venait de finir de répertorier ses achats en plusieurs piles, chercha Blaine et le vit dans une drôle de position au dessus du bureau. Il s'approcha de son petit copain et posa une main dans son dos en l'appelant.

- Blaine ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?

Blaine sembla sortir de sa stupeur et désigna le dessin à Kurt. Celui-ci eut un grand sourire attendri et décrocha avec délicatesse le coloriage représentant sa princesse préférée.

- Ce dessin a une histoire particulière. Tu veux l'entendre ? proposa Kurt.

Blaine sourit et attrapa le dessin avant de se pencher vers Kurt et de l'embrasser sur la joue.

- Je ne t'ai pas remercié à l'époque d'avoir égayé ma journée par tes sourires, murmura Blaine, le regard brillant d'amour.

Kurt écarquilla les yeux de stupeur et fixa Blaine.

Puis le dessin.

Avant de revenir sur Blaine.

- C'était toi ? se rendit compte Kurt.

Le sourire de Blaine s'agrandit d'avantage, si c'était possible, et il hocha la tête.

- La vie est quand même drôlement bien faite tu ne trouves pas ?

-…

- Kurt ? s'inquiéta Blaine en posant le dessin sur le bureau et en plongeant son regard dans celui complètement éberlué de son petit-ami. Kurt…

Des lèvres chaudes se pressèrent contre les siennes et des bras s'enroulèrent autour de son cou. Blaine ferma les yeux et profita du baiser en accrochant ses bras autour de la taille de l'autre garçon. Le baiser était passionné et plein de tendresse. Après une dernière pression sur les lèvres baisées, Kurt s'écarta mais posa son front contre celui de son amoureux et chuchota :

- Je t'aime à la folie.

Blaine le serra encore plus fort.

- Même la folie ne m'empêchera pas de t'aimer encore et encore.

**FIN**

* * *

**J'espère que l'histoire vous a plu ?  
**

**Merci d'avoir lu !  
**

**Bye  
**


End file.
